Demonios en Konoha
by pablomar
Summary: Naruto cumple 18 años y está cerca de cumplir su sueño pero le traicionan. Poco a poco descubrirá que Konoha no es lo que era. Cual será el plan de Naruto para Konoha? M por alguna razón. Naruto/OC Hiatus hasta que acabe la otra historia.
1. El detonante

Bueno sin hacerles perder más tiempo aquí les dejo el prólogo/primer capitulo de mi fic (que nervios!!). Agradeceré de antemano claro está toda crítica ya sea buena o mala (no hablen de mi ortografía soy de números XD).

A/N: He mirado que en un review me acusaban de plagio de una historia del NU. Bien esa historia es 'La Venganza' de Ryuko y la verdad estoy sorprendido de que alguien la hubiera leído, aunque no importa ya que esa historia es mía. Ryuko es mi alias en NU. Para los que se pregunten porque estoy poniendo esta historia aquí entonces, no es por nada, es que en el NU mi historia la abandoné por que no me acabó de gustar el camino por el que iba así que para esta historia cogí la idea original y la estoy desarrollando. Espero haberlo aclarado todo.

**Capítulo 1: El detonante**

Era un día caluroso de primavera, y más especialmente para nuestro protagonista. Un rubio, de ojos azules y el más despistado del mundo que paseaba por las calles de su villa natal, la que en un futuro dirigiría como Hokage, o eso sueña. Ese había sido su sueño desde muy pequeño. Muchos le habían dicho que ese era un objetivo fuera de su alcance, pero él seguía adelante, siempre, a pesar de todos aquellos que se pudieran oponer.  
Su duro entrenamiento le había permitido estar mucho más cerca de cumplir su sueño, a pesar de nos ser más que un chuunin, era mucho más fuerte que muchos jounnin de la aldea. Sin embargo, hoy había decidido darse el día libre, era su 18 cumpleaños y no iba a malgastarlo entrenando que para eso ya tenía el resto del año. No eran más de las 7 de la mañana y ya estaba vestido y dispuesto a ir a darse un atracón a Ichiraku, (que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día) pensaba él, conocido en el mundo entero por su afición al ramen.

-Hola viejo!!!  
-Naruto!! Ya estás aquí??!! Si todavía no hemos abierto.  
-Bueno, es que no podía esperar más. Me muero de hambre.  
-Ah! Naruto, por fin te encuentro.

Naruto se da media vuelta. Era Sakura, la chica del pelo rosa, que era su mejor amiga y compañera de faenas.

-Dime, que quieres Sakura-chan?  
-Tsunade-sama te quiere en su despacho. Y por cierto, felicidades.  
-Gracias, pero para que me querrá obaa-chan ahora?? Todavía no he podido comerme un bol...-y Naruto salió medio lloriqueando del local camino de la torre-(Más le vale a obaa-chan que sea algo importante o sino se arrepentirá de haberme separado de mi primer bol de ramen de hoy)

Naruto se dió más prisa aún en llagar al despacho de la Hokage, y en unos minutos ya estaba aporreando la puerta.

-Pasa, Naruto- le dijo la Hokage desde detrás de la puerta. Naruto entró farfullando.  
-Más vale que sea importante, he abandonado a mi ramen calentito y....  
-Naruto, calla, y acompañame-salió por la puerta bastante rápido seguido de cerca por Naruto (Qué le pasa hoy a obaa-chan está más rara de lo normal)pensó Naruto mientras la seguía escaleras abajo, más abajo de lo que jamás había estado nunca, la biblioteca ya hace rato que quedo atrás.  
-Naruto como sabrás hoy has cumplido 18, que es la mayoría de edad aquí.  
-Si, me di cuenta.  
-Bien el hecho de que seas quien eres Naruto me obliga a hacerte una prueba hoy.  
-Como? Y por qué una prueba?  
-Cómo sabes tienes al Kyuubi dentro, y hoy en tu madurez el Kyuubi recupera todo su poder y tengo que ver cuanto puedes contenerlo.  
-Ya sabes, obaa-chan que ya soy capaz de controlarlo.  
-El Kyuubi no tenía todo su poder mientras crecías por que tu cuerpo no estaba desarrollado del todo. Ahora si lo está y el Kyuubi es más fuerte. Por eso tengo que comprobar como lo controlas. Ahora por favor liberalo.  
-Qué??  
-Qué uses el poder del Kyuubi. Saca todas las colas.

Y Naruto obedeció, aunque todavía sin saber por qué quería la Hokage comprobar si el Kyuubi se descontrolaría. Ya había mostrado en muchos combates que ya podía controlar el chakra rojo.  
Al rato Naruto se encontró rodeado de chakra rojo. Sus pupilas eran rojas, y sus colmillos mucho más largos. Sus caracteristicas humanas parecieron ir desapareciendo poco a poco. El control que Naruto había conseguido le permitía conservar su forma humana pero no impedir ciertos cambios.

-Bien ahora Naruto, concentrate que el Kyuubi va a ser liberado. Suerte.

Tsunade hizo una larga y compleja combinación de sellos y los aplicó contra el estómago de Naruto haciendo que el sello del Yondaime, el legado de su padre, desapareciera.

-Pero qué? Porqué hizo eso?? Ahora...

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por una gran explosión provacada por la expansión del chakra rojo. Su cuerpo tal y como ocurría al principio fue desapariendo y Naruto tomando forma completa de zorro. Naruto luchaba en su interior contra el Kyuubi que saltaba de alegría por la repentina liberación.

En el interior de Naruto:

-Siiiiii!!!!! Libre!!!!! Ja ja ja ja, chico eres historia. Vas a sufrir lo que he sufrido yo estos 18 años. La eterna impotencia y soledad de una jaula.  
-No puedes....te lo impediré...no tomarás el control...soy más fuerte que tú.  
-Más fuerte??? Veamos, si me derrotas te dejaré en paz, compartiremos cuerpo. Aunque que me derrotes es imposible...será divertido aplastarte.

El Kyuubi le mandó una llamarada enorme, que Naruto por reflejos esquivo por los pelos.

-Vamos, Jinchuuriki, demuestrame de lo que eres capaz.  
-Jamás pensé que mi nueva tecnica la usaría contra tí Kyuubi.

Y Naruto después de hacer una combinación de sellos acumuló chakra en ambas manos. Con la mano izquierda transformó el chakra en un arco plateado y el chakra de la derecha en una flecha.

-Fuuton: Ki Shidouton (Flecha de viento)

Le lanzó la primera, que el Kyuubi esquivó fácilmente de un salto.

-Eso es todo. Esa es tu gran tecnica?? Permitame que te enseñe una gran tecnica chaval.

El Kyuubi empezó a acumular chakra pero se fijo en que Naruto estaba muy tranquilo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.  
Poco despues, el zorro recibió un golpe cortante de la rafaga de viento que dejo la flecha.

-Vaya, un poco de chakra detrás de la flecha. Pero eso es insu...

El Kyuubi dejó de moverse, ya no podía articular palabra, la punta de una flecha de viento, le sobresalía del cuello.

-Cómo es posible??  
-No fue un poco de chakra lo que te cortó sino los hilos de chakra que uso para dirigir la flecha. Kankuro estuvo 2 meses enseñandome para esa tecnica, no lo recuerdas?  
-No te creas que me has vencido, no seré derrotado tan facilmente.  
-No te aconsejo que te muevas, esa flecha reacciona al movimiento, destrozando todo lo que toca, es decir tú. Rindete Kyuubi, esta vez perdiste. nunca debiste desconcentrarte y sobre todo nunca debiste subestimarme.  
(Mierda es cierto, el chakra del chico reacciona con solo mover una fibra de mi cuello y esa fibra deja de responder) pensó el Kyuubi.  
-Vale. Seremos uno, te lo has ganado chico. Al menos estaré con alguien que tiene agallas. Aunque hay un par de cosas que debo avisarte.  
-Te escucho...  
-Tu apariencia...cambiará un poco...al estar contigo, te pareceras más a un zorro.  
-Como cuando sacaba el chakra durante la pelea.  
-Si...más o menos. Y la segunda es que yo también puedo tener acceso a tu mente, es decir que me podré comunicar contigo telepaticamente sin necesidad de que vengas aquí y pierdas contacto con el exterior.  
-Entendido.  
-Bien es hora de que vuelvas afuera. Nos vemos en 2 segundos.

Naruto recobró el conocimiento. Seguía en el mismo sitio de donde la Hokage le había quitado el sello. Al instante, quitó el chakra rojo de alrededor suyo. Empezó a volverse humano otra vez, pero como el Kyuubi le había dicho ciertas cosas no volverían nunca a ser como antes. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero con una franja roja en medio. Su cara tenía rasgos mucho más adecuados a los de un zorro. Su pelo era rojo en vez de rubio. Pero no solo lo físico había cambiado, también se notaba mucho más fuerte. La ropa que llevaba le quedaba como apretada. No es que hubiera crecido sino que había ensanchado. Y lo último es que...tenía cola. Una cola fina pero larga de pelo rojo le salía del final de la espalda.

**-Esto es más de lo que pensaba que cambiaría.  
-Es más o menos lo que dijiste-afirmó el Kyuubi.**

-Naruto, por fin despiertas, he estado muy preocupada, no sabía como acabaría esto...Naruto, pero qué?? Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Tsunade con una cara de incredulidad ante lo que veían sus ojos. No podía ser que Naruto hubiera perdido el control y que el Kyuubi le hubiera poseído para siempre- Naruto, eres tú?  
-Claro. Qué pensabas que pasaría Tsunade-sama?- Sin llegar a mirarle a la cara Tsunade notó un atisbo de odio en su voz- Ahora si no tiene nada más que decirme, sigue siendo mi cumpleaños. Con permiso.

Naruto salió de la sala en la que había sucedido todo. Y la verdad es que todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había llegado a asimilarlo del todo. La Hokage se quedó perpleja ante el nuevo Naruto que había aparecido.

**-Me gustaría que probases tu nueva fuerza hoy, Naruto, aver cuanto tardas en salir de la torre.  
-Vale-dijo Naruto aceptando el reto de su nuevo compañero.**

Y hecho a correr, y vaya si corría, llegó a la puerta tan rápido que casi ni se dió cuenta.

**-Vaya...esto es una sorpresa.  
-Y muchas más que iré enseñandote con el tiempo...-le aseguró el Kyuubi.  
-Ya estoy deseando tener una misión para probarme...**

Así mientras hablaban, Naruto se dirigía directo a una tienda. Junto con el Kyuubi decidió cambiar de estilo de ropa y comprar algo más acorde a su 'condición'. Se compró una botas rojas, un pantalón negro con imagenes de fuego en los bajos al que le hizo un agujero por el que saliera su cola, una bandana de color negro, y para la parte de arriba lo único que hizo fue pedir el mismo modelo pero rojo en vez de naranja, un zorro enroscado en vez del torbellino y unas cuantas tallas más grande.  
Al rato salía cargado de ropa hacia su habitación, donde tendría que deshacerse de lo que ya no le valía, es decir, todo.  
Después de tanto ajetreo, de mover cajas y cambiar el contenido de todos los cajones, armarios y demás, llamaron a la puerta.

-Naruto!!!!! Vamos a comer por ahí!!! No puedes pasarte el día en tu habitación.

Era Sakura. Pero ella todavía no había visto su cambio. No le importaba mucho lo que la gente opinase de él, pero lo que ella pensase sí. En parte estaba nervioso.

-Pasa, Sakura-chan. Está abierto.  
-Dios! Esto está hecho un desastre.... una cola? Te has comprado un gatito o qué???  
-No.

En ese momento Naruto se descubrió de detrás de un montón de cajas, dejando boquiabierta a la pelirrosa.

-Pero que te ha pasado?  
-Me quitaron el sello del Cuarto y ahora vivo en comunión con el Kyuubi, por así decirlo, ahora soy un demonio.-Aunque Sakura puro cara de tristeza ante las palabras de su amigo, ella no notó ni un atisbo de preocupación o tristeza por su parte sino algo como diversión ante la situación en la que estaba- Todavía me estoy adaptando a esto-dijo mientras movía su cola de un lado para otro.  
-Te ves más....hombre, bueno zorro....no se, te ves distinto.  
-Bueno, como decías, nos vamos? Me hará bien despejarme un poco.  
-Claro vamos- Sakura que seguía mirando de reojo cada uno de los pequeños cambios que podía tener Naruto- El cambio de traje va a juego no?  
-Claro.  
-Te queda bien.  
-Gracias, Sakura-chan.  
**-Claro ahora te ves endemoniadamente guapo eh...-dijo el Kyuubi desternillandose de risa mientras Naruto le acompañaba en parte de sus risas.**

Así como sucedió con Sakura, tenía la misma conversación con cada persona que le conocía. En aquel día el era el centro de atención ya sea por el cumpleaños o por su repentino cambio de apariencia. Agradeció que a ninguno le hubiese afectado su cambio, eran todos buenos amigos, aunque en sus miradas Naruto sentía parte del miedo del cambio o a veces envidia. Eso le provocó cierto grado de ira.  
Al finalizar lo que para él había sido el día más importante de su vida, se acordó del Kyuubi.

**-Gracias.  
-Vaya pensé que no pensarías nada hoy. No tienes porqué darlas, sabes, me gustaría que conocieses a mis amigos pero especialmente a uno. Si me pudieras ayudar...  
-Claro, dime a quién quieres ver?  
-A...bueno, a Raijuu...  
-Al 6 colas?? Ah! Ya entiendo... bueno y donde vive???  
-En la villa oculta del sol. Lo que pasa es que no se puede entrar a esa villa más que justo a mediodía, y si te dejan claro, asi que me gustaría que consiguieras que te asignaran una misión allí.  
-Esta bien mañana iré a ver a obaa-chan para que me asigne la primera que haya.** **Al fin y al cabo me lo debe.**

Al día siguiente, tal como le dijo al Kyuubi, partió a la torre a solicitar una misión en la villa oculta del sol. Al llegar salían unos chuunin con su sensei.

-Puedo entrar, ?  
-Claro. Qué tal estás Naruto? Te encuentras bien?  
-Mejor que nunca-le respondió con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, no era bueno venir a pedirle explicaciones si iba a pedirle un favor- Venía a ver si me podía asignar una misión en la villa oculta del sol. Me da igual la dificultad, solo me gustaría ir. Tengo que ir a la villa oculta del sol.  
-Que yo sepa es competencia del Hokage mandar misiones a sus ninjas no que el ninja decida la misión no?  
-Si, es sólo que...  
-Esta bien. Tengo una misión pero es de rango C, y...  
-Esa me vale.  
-Hay algo que quieras contarme, Naruto? No es propio de ti aceptar misiones de ese nivel ni aún cuando eras guenin.  
-Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo...  
**-Soy tu amigo? Vaya que tierno...-se mofó el zorro.**  
-En ese caso deberás partir hoy en 2 horas desde la puerta oeste. La misión trata de....

Al rato Naruto estaba en su habitación haciendo el equipaje para el viaje hasta la villa oculta del sol.

**-Gracias.  
-No hay de qué, Kyuubi. Hoy por tí, mañana por mí.  
-Así es.  
-Bien pongamonos en marcha.**

Y así Naruto se fue de Konoha a la hora prevista para cumplir su misión.  
Tres días después llegó a la frontera con el país de la luz donde estaba la villa oculta del sol. Tal y como le dijo el Kyuubi, había que esperar a mediodía. Así que tenía un par de horas para descansar, o no.

**-Oye, cuando me vas a enseñar a usar el kyogan, eh?  
-Mmm, no se.  
-Por que no ahora? No hay nada mejor que hacer- y de un salto se levanta.  
-Está bien. Primero, nunca lo uses a no ser que sea necesario. El kyogan consume más chakra del que puedas imaginar, incluso más que el sharingan. Y solo puedes usarlo con mi chakra.  
****-Entendido. Y como lo activo?  
-Pues...**

El Kyuubi le enseño mentalmente imagenes de los sellos que debía hacer para activarlo. Se pasó casi una hora para memorizar como era el sello. Para desgracia de Naruto, el cambio no había hecho que dejara de ser un poco idiota para algunas cosas.

**-Creo que ya lo tengo...  
-Creo? Dios, ni un guenin hubiera tardado tanto en memorizarlo.  
-Ahora a ver el resultado. **Kyogan!!

Después de que el chakra del Kyuubi le rodease hasta la sexta cola, la visión de Naruto se tornó roja, es decir, que sólo veía el mundo en tonalidades del rojo. Además veía muy lejos era capaz de detectar un pájaro a un kilometro o al insecto más pequeño del subsuelo.

**-Así es como ves tu siempre, Kyuubi? Es increíble.  
-Bueno en combate tiene muchos más usos que los que aprecias ahora.  
-En una cosa tenías razón, apenas llevo 5 minutos y ya noto que me falta el chakra.  
-Así es. Deberás usarlo sólo en casos extremos porque es una tecnica que decidirá si mueres o vives, solo en el momento en que lo actives decidirás tu destino en una batalla, para bien o para mal.  
-Suena peligroso. Bueno se acerca mediodía, acerquemonos más a la frontera.**

Y una vez recojidas sus cosas, se puso en camino de la frontera. Allí un grupo de ninjas del país de la luz salió a su encuentro. Después de recibir unas instrucciones y de aceptar la entrada de Naruto en el país, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la villa. Un día de viaje hasta la puerta Norte de la villa oculta del sol. Y la verdad es que mucha razón tenían para llamarse así porque allí había sol las 24 horas del día. No conocían la noche, ni la luna, ni las estrellas.

**-Cuando detecte el chakra de mi amigo te avisaré, mientras acaba la misión para que tengamos tiempo libre.  
-Ok.**

Naruto se dirigió hacia la estancias del Nisukage, a entregar el mensaje de su Hokage.

-Nisukage, aquí le entrego el mensaje de parte de la Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja.  
-Han mandado a un solo ninja en esta misión??-preguntó el Nisukage, cuya cara cambió al verle la cola a Naruto-Ah! Ya se quien eres, bien, bien, veo que Tsunade se toma en serio las relaciones entre nuestras villas al mandarte a tí, Kyuubi.  
-No soy el Kyuubi. Soy Naruto, si no le importa...  
-Bueno eres el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no? Bueno, lo raro es que no te recuerdo con ese aspecto, y tengo bastante buena memoria. Donde está el niño rubio que antes era el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi?  
-Yo soy ese niño del que habla, simplemente he dejado de ser el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi para ser su compañero. El Kyuubi ya no está sellado en mí, simplemente compartimos cuerpo de ahí la cola, el pelo y demás aspectos que considere que han cambiado. Pero sigo siendo el mismo-Naruto en un intento de pensar decidió no contarñe al Nisukage que él era un demonio, bueno en realidad Kyuubi le exigió no contarle a nadie su posición.  
-Mmm, estás seguro de poder controlarlo??  
-No. Pero confío en él...sé que no me traicionará...  
-Es un peligro...debo avisar a Tsunade de que...  
-Hokage-sama sabe de mi condición...ella fue en parte culpable de mi transformación...bueno no estoy aquí para discutir sobre mí, ya tiene el mensaje. Quiere enviar una respuesta? Yo me ocuparé de entregarsela.  
-.....Sí.....Ven dentro de 4 o 5 horas a recojerla. Puedes retirarte.

Naruto salió bastante estresado de su encuentro con el Nisukage, tanto que pegó un puñetazo al salir a la puerta y la desencajó mandandola 20 metros a lo lejos contra la fachada de un edificio. Cuando se dio cuenta tenía a la elite de los ninja del sol rodeandole.

**-Relajate. Recuerda que necesitamos poder movernos por la villa para buscarla. Creo que ya la he localizado.  
-Es que me ponen muy furioso, que me traten así, como si fuera un bicho raro.** Lo siento fue un descuido, ahora la pongo en su sitio-se excusó Naruto mientras recojía la puerta y la ponía en su sitio. Una vez colocada se marchaba lejos de la guarida del Nisukage camino del centro de la villa.  
**-Lo encontré. Está en los baños. Esperaremos a que salga y ojalá me deje hablar con ella.**

Naruto se dirigía hacia los baños y se sentó en un banco enfrente de la puerta. La verdad es que no hizo falta que le pidiese el Kyuubi que prestara atención a la gente que salía de los baños. Era un baño feminino y las chicas que salían de él no estaban nada mal. A la media hora salió una chica, morena, de mediana estatura, pelo rizado y de ojos verdes que dejó al chico sin habla.

**-Ella. Es ella. Ella es la jinchuuriki de Raijuu.  
-Qué?....-Naruto se había quedado embobado de la belleza de la chica- Ah! Qué raro no? No lleva el emblema de la villa oculta del sol.  
- Y qué más da. A qué esperas? Ve y habla con ella.**

Naruto cojió aire y se levantó. La chica se había ido por el camino de la izquierda. Iba andando, no tardaría mucho en cojerla.  
Cuando casi estaba a su lado, ella desapareció entre una nube de humo. Pero Naruto estaba atento, sabía adonde se había ido. Y de un salto la sorprendió.

-Eso no ha hecho falta-le espetó Naruto.  
-Depende, quien eres y qué quieres?  
-Soy Naruto de la villa oculta de la hoja y lo único que quiero es que dejes a Raijuu hablar un rato con Kyuubi al parecer eran buenos amigos.  
-Como sabes quien soy? Nadie lo debería saber...  
-Bueno el hecho de que pueda detectar su chakra ayuda bastante...  
-Vaya...tendré que pensar como hacer que no rastreen así.  
-Porqué? Huyes de alguien?  
-Claro, de los que me quieren porque soy una jinchuuriki. Nos están cazando Naruto...  
-Ya, creo saber de que hablas...Akatsuki...maté a unos cuantos ya...  
-Si? Vaya estaré un poco más tranquila sabiendo que hay unos pocos menos en sus filas.  
-Es que no entiendo porque estás aquí, que te trajo a la villa oculta del sol? No pareces de aquí- y muy cierto era, ella tenía la tez muy blanca para ser de esta villa donde todos estaban muy bronceados.  
-Y yo no entiendo porque tienes cara de zorro, no eres capaz de controlar al Kyuubi o qué?  
-Kyuubi y yo cooperamos, yo no le controlo....y no respondiste a mi pregunta.  
-A mi sensei siempre le gustó esta villa, y me trajó aquí cuando mis padres murieron...se ocupó de mí mientras crecía...y me quedé aquí después de que....se fuera. Como recuerdo a él me quedé aquí.  
-Vaya, lo siento.  
-Y como es que has llegado a hacer ese pacto con Kyuubi? Raijuu ni me dejaría proponerselo...  
-Bueno le vencí...cuando lo desellaron tuve que enfrentarme a él y le vencí...  
-Vaya si que debes ser fuerte, la verdad es que me gusta mucho la pelea... aunque varias veces he tenido que pelear por mi vida, y mi sensei me dijo que era muy buena pero si no fuera por Raijuu ya estaría muerta hace mucho...  
**-Raijuu me ha dicho que nos tiene envidia y que le gustaría que Tsunade les quitara su sello como a nosotros, dice que se lo propongas...  
-Porqué me da que esto era lo que andabas buscando verdad? Ah! Quieres...  
-Vaya chico no se te escapa una eh? Ahora ponte en marcha y hazme caso.**  
-Oye...Aún no se tu nombre...  
-Me llamo Akumi.  
-Bueno, Akumi, me ha dicho Kyuubi que Raijuu quiere que lo desellen como a Kyuubi, parece ser que le tiene envidia...  
-Qué? No, ella está estupendamente oculta en mi interior no dejaré que esa demonio sea liberada.  
-Akumi no es liberación lo que Raijuu busca...  
-Y qué busca? Matarme? Quitarmelo todo otra vez, ese monstruo me ha estado destrozando la vida una y otra vez y ya no puedo más...-las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos dejando ver como era realmente Akumi, una chica desolada que necesitaba urgentemente afecto. Naruto sabía perfectamente como era sentirse así.

Naruto la abrazó para consolarla, mientras ella seguía llorando intensamente hasta que a los pocos minutos empezó a calmarse.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo hacía que alguien me...abraza...ba-dijó secandose las lagrimas que todavía le salían de vez en cuando.  
-Por una amiga... te abrazaría todas las veces que hiciera falta...-ya dejando un poco de espacio entre los dos.  
-Gracias, Naruto...de veras te lo agradezco...hacía mucho también que no tenía una conversación con alguien....  
-Porqué? A mí me pareces una persona muy agradable...  
-La gente de aquí me odia porqué creen que fui responsable de la muerte de mi sensei, era muy querido aquí. Aunque no sepan que soy una jinchuuriki, me odian...si encima lo supieran vendrían a matarme.  
-Sabes quizá te vendría bien cambiar de aires, no hay nada que te ate aquí así que por que no vienes conmigo a Konoha y te piensas lo de Raijuu, vale?  
-No se porque pero me da que tienes razón, iré...  
-Bien tengo que ver al Nisukage pero en cuanto acabe vengo a por tí quedamos en una hora en la puerta Norte?  
-Vale...hasta luego Naruto.  
-Hasta luego, Akumi-chan...-esto hizo que las mejillas de Akumi se tornaran rosas mientras veía como Naruto se alejaba en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Poco más tarde Naruto se encontraba recojiendo el mensaje para la Hokage y redactando parte del informe que debía entregarle con el mensaje. Y en la hora prevista se fue hacia la puerta de la villa donde ya le esperaba Akumi, con una mochila atada a su espalda.

-Siento llegar tarde. El Nisukage me entretuvo un poco. Te ayudo?  
-Que sea mujer no significa que sea débil Naruto.  
-No quise decir eso...solo si querías ayuda....  
**-No la pifies ahora que lo estabas haciendo mejor de lo que esperaba aunque se que ella te gusta...oigo lo que piensas sabes?  
-Y yo también Kyuubi-le respondió el chico-así que no es muy difícil saber que Raijuu y tú eran más que amigos, estás deseando que me haga amigo de ella para que pases más tiempo con ella, eh, pillín.**

No hubo respuesta de parte del Kyuubi, y para cuando sus ojos se dieron cuenta Akumi estaba andando de espaldas con bastante destreza delante de Naruto mirandole fijamente a los ojos.

-No me había fijado hasta hace nada que tienes unos ojos azules preciosos. Y qué tienes cola- al decir esto volvió al lado de Naruto. Naruto no sabía qué responder. Ella le había dicho que le gustaban sus ojos, pero sin duda los de ella eran más bonitos. Se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.  
-Akumi-chan, los tuyos son más bonitos que los míos sin duda, eres preciosa, y no me cansaría de repetirtelo, y lo de la cola...bueno si aceptas te saldrá a tí también supongo, Kyuubi me ha dicho que Raijuu es una comadreja.

Akumi se sonrojó por los halagos de Naruto, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien cerca de alguien, no era tampoco lo mismo que sentía hacía su sensei, era más intenso, más pasional.

-Así es...Raijuu es el espiritu de la comadreja...-llegó a decir Akumi antes de quese parara de golpe, acababa de entender lo que sentía y la había dejado trastocada. Ella jamás se había imaginado que en su miserable vida iba a encontrar la felicidad y mucho menos el amor. Eran dos sentimientos que desde la muerte de su sensei habían quedado eliminados de sus objetivos 'realistas' como ella los llamaba.  
-Te pasa algo, Akumi-chan?  
-No...sigamos...Naruto-kun-titubeó Akumi  
**-Me dijo 'kun'...  
-Parece que a ella también le gustas, estás de suerte eh?  
-Estamos dirás...enfin no se que decirle...  
-Muy simple, dile lo que sientes y punto.  
-Muy fácil decirlo cuando eres el rey de los demonios y nadie en tu vida te ha dicho que no a nada.  
-Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, sólo tú me has dicho que no, y por eso estamos donde estamos pero debe ser la única vez que espero no arrepentirme.**

Al rato, se pararon a descansar, comer algo y si eso dormir un poco. Mientras Naruto montaba las tiendas, Akumi preparaba un poco de guiso, especialidad de la villa del sol.

-Mmm, qué bien huele...-dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la olla a curiosear lo que Akumi preparaba.  
-Y mejor sabrá o eso decía mi sensei...  
-Seguro que eres una estupenda cocinera, Akumi-chan.

Y se sentaron a comer. Para Naruto, después del ramen, lo más rico del mundo. Charlaron de sus vidas pasadas y empezaron a conocerse mejor.

-Sabes Naruto-kun creo que si a tí y a Kyuubi os fue bien creo que voy a intentarlo con Raijuu.  
-No sabes cuanto me alegro, estaremos alli los dos para apoyarte. Aunque deberías hablarlo con Raijuu quizá, ya que te lo ha pedido ella, podrías poner ciertas condiciones.  
-Condiciones?  
-No te gustaba pelear no?  
-Ah! Ya veo...si quizá deberiía hablar con ella. Lo haré en la noche.  
-Bien, entonces hasta mañana.

Akumi se levantó y se metió en la tienda que Naruto había levantado. Naruto se quedó extrañado.  
**-No tendrá tienda. Bueno ya dormiré fuera.**  
-Naruto!! Quiero cerrar la tienda. Vienes ya o qué?  
-Qué? Ya, no te preocupes dormiré fuera, no pasa nada.  
-Es tu tienda, en ese caso tú deberías dormir en ella, anda te haré hueco. Hace frío y parece que va a llover.

Naruto levantó la mirada al cielo. No solo para comprobar lo de la lluvia sino tambien para ver que había hecho para acabar durmirendo en su tienda con una chica, si ina a ser una misión sencilla...aunque la verdad es que estaba deseando ir, decidió hacerse de rogar un poco.

-A qué esperas? Vamos...entra.  
-Voy.

Naruto se agachó y entró. La tienda como él supuso era demasiado pequeña para los dos, tendrían que estar muy pegados. Encima, Akumi se había puesto una camiseta muy pegada que le resaltaba todas sus curvas. Cuando entró, haciendose hueco se acostó de lado mirandola. Akumi se sonrojó.

-Eh! Es que no puedo dormir boca arriba por la cola.  
-No pasa nada...no importa...-y Akumi pegó su espalda al pecho descubierto de Naruto-Que duermas bien, Naruto-kun.  
-Tú también Akumi-chan.

Y así acostados los dos se durmieron, bueno Naruto tardó horas en conciliar el sueño.  
**-Bien Kyuubi, ya hablaste con Raijuu, qué te contó?  
-No seas cotilla...sólo te diré lo que te incumbe...también quiero un poco de intimidad.  
-Bueno, tú sabes todo lo que pienso también tengo derecho a saber un poco lo que piensas tú.  
-Si te concentraras un poco lo oirías sin problemas siempre pero como para tí mantener la concentración es imposible...  
-Bueno qué te dijo?  
-Para resumir...qué se alegró mucho de verme...  
-Bueno ya que no quieres decir nada, me dormiré...hasta mañana Kyuubi.  
-Duerme bien Naruto.**

A las pocas horas y con el amanecer, se despertó Akumi. Se asustó tanto de que tuviera una cola enroscada en una pierna que se le había olvidado de que estaba con Naruto. Se giró para verle dormir.  
(Podría pasarme aquí la vida mirandole dormir...pero qué digo? Creo que este viaje no me está sentando bien, me parece guapo... Bueno basta de pensar sobre eso)

-Naruto, despierta ya que es de día-le dijo suavemente moviendole el brazo de un lado para otro pero sin resultado-Y como te despierto eh? Ah, ya se!- Y se tiró literalmente encima de él sobre su espalda. Lo que no pensó es que la cola la agarraría de la cintura y empezaría a hacerle cosquillas.  
-Ya te tengo...-le dijo Naruto a Akumi mientras esta se desvivía por quitarse la cola de la cintura entre risas.  
-Ja ja ja, Naruto para....jajaja tengo muchas cosquillas para!!!....jajajaja por favor....jajaja me rindo- Y se dejó caer encima de la espalda de Naruto.  
-Vaya que poco resistes...pensé que aguantarías más, si que tienes cosquillas sí...  
-Enfin... vamos a ponernos en marcha no?

La verdad es que Naruto ni se movió estaba muy cómodo allí por el simple roce de su piel con Akumi. Aunque quisiera también tenía a Akumi encima y tampoco ella hacía nada para levantarse. La cara de ella apoyada en el hombro de él se acaloraba poco a poco. Naruto se sentía en el paraiso por el roce de las mejillas de Akumi contra su hombro. Él volvió a enroscar su cola a la pierna de Akumi haciendola deslizar de arriba a abajo como si fuera una caricia. Akumi decidió enlazar sus manos por el cuello de Naruto, haciendo que este girara su cabeza hacia donde estaba apoyada la de Akumi, quedando ambas miradas clavadas el uno en el otro. La pasión se sentía en el aire. Sus caras casi se rozaban, y no podían dejar de mirarse.  
-Yo...-empezó Naruto, pero fue cortado por la mano de Akumi poniendola en su boca mientras ella se acercaba a él. Cada vez más cerca sin dejar de mirarle, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un primer y apasionado beso. Akumi entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Acariciandole las mejillas mientras caía de su espalda para recostarse a su lado. Cosa que Naruto aprovechó para girarse totalmente y dedicarse entero a Akumi abranzandola mientras seguían besandose como si fuera el último.  
Después de unos largos e intensos minutos, se quedaron mirando otra vez, aunque ambos con las mejillas rojas del calor del ambiente. La tienda quedó echa una bola ya que al rodar partieron los enganches haciendo que se desplomara. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, sólo ellos.

-Te quiero Naruto...-le susurró ella al oído.  
-Te quiero Akumi- le respondió él mientras volvían a juntar sus labios otra vez.

Lo que iba a ser un viaje normal y rápido pasó a ser un viaje que ambos deseaban que no acabara nunca. Pero a cada paso que daban se encontraban más cerca y ya no estarían tan solos como ahora. Los días siguientes pasaron tal y como ellos deseaban, ya no se daban tanta prisa, iban caminando de la mano charlando animosamente de cosas banales o no tanto. Lo que Naruto solo tardó tres días en hacer ellos lo habían hecho en diez. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada a Konoha, apretaron un poco el paso.

-Veras como te encanta Konoha, serás querida aquí, y si no ya me ocuparé yo de que no te falte cariño...  
-Muy alentador, gracias.  
-Lo primero que deberíamos hacer sería visitar a la Hokage y comentarle lo de Raijuu, no se si tardará en prepararlo todo y después te enseñaré la villa si quieres.  
-Claro me gustará conocerla.

Mientras atravesaban la puerta de entrada a Konoha, todavía charlando sobre que le dirían a la Hokage para que ella se quedase aquí, se oyó a Sakura bastante enfadada.

-Naruto!!!!!!-le gritaba desde la lejanía-Como te atreves a irte sin mí. Te la has ganado.  
-La conoces?-le preguntó Akumi viendo que Naruto se intimidaba mucho.  
-Si, es Sakura mi compañera de equipo y...y la mujer con más mala leche del universo.  
-Te he oído Naruto-le espetó Sakura que cada vez se acercaba más rápido.  
-Espero que contigo aquí se corte un poco-le confesó a Akumi, que respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Ah! Aquí estás. Como se te ocurre irte sin mí, idiota. Estaba preocupada, aunque la misión era para tí podías haber avisado, no?  
-Se que si te lo hubiera dicho, hubieras conseguido convercer a la Hokage para que vinieses conmigo...-le recriminó Naruto pero Sakura hizo ademán de no haberle oído.  
-Y no me presentas a tu amiga?  
-Sí! Ella es Akumi, que viene conmigo desde la villa oculta del sol.  
-Me alegra conocer a la mejor amiga de Naruto.  
-Igualmente-le respondió alegremente mientras que se dirigía a Naruto otra vez- Kakashi quiere que te encuentres con nosotros en el campo de entrenamiento después de entregarle el informe a Tsunade-sama.  
-Entendido, aún así es probable que tardemos un poco.  
-Nos vemos-dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba de la pareja saltando de tejado en tejado y perdiendose de vista.  
-Vaya tu amiga es muy...impulsiva.  
-Si aunque como dije se contuvo al verte. Bueno vamos?-y los dos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la torre. Pocos minutos después ya estaba en la puerta del despacho.

-Se puede, Tsunade-sama?  
-Por fin. Vaya, semana y media para una misión de rango C. Si querías vacaciones en el país de la luz habermelas pedido directamente no Naruto?  
-No me he tomado vacaciones, digamos que he venido acompañado en la vuelta-en ese momento entra Akumi en el despacho-Tsunade ella es Akumi.  
-Encantada de conocer a una amiga de Naruto. Y dime que haces aquí Akumi?  
-Bueno me gustaría, nos gustaría que me desellaran a Raijuu como hizo con Naruto...  
-Vaya la jinchuuriki del 6 colas...eso es lo que buscabas Naruto?  
-Asi es...por eso pedí esa misión. Y toma el mensaje del Nisukage y el informe de la misión.  
-Bien-mientras deja de lado los pergaminos que le tendía Naruto-veamos que hago con tu amiga. Sabes que el desellado puede provocar que no seas capaz de...-pero fue interrumpida por Akumi.  
-No fue idea mía sino de mi bijuu el que lo liberaran y me dio su palabra de que no tendría que pasar por lo mismo que pasó Naruto, me dijo que el cambio sería instantaneo y rápido. Asi que creo que no corro peligro.  
-Tiene algún motivo Raijuu para que lo liberemos?  
-Si, quiere ver a su amigo Kyuubi. Nada más.  
-Vaya, no sabía que había lazos de amistad entre los bijuu, bueno entonces bajemos.

Y en un rato estaban Tsunade, Naruto y Akumi en la misma sala en la que llevaron a Naruto la última vez.

-Bien, me imagino que Naruto te habrá contado el procedimiento.  
-Así es-le contestó Akumi mientras se rodeaba del chakra negro de Raijuu hasta que sacó la sexta cola momento en el que ella se extrañó, nunca había estado en este nivel y haber controlado el chakra de esta manera. Se dió cuenta de que una mano de chakra rojo sujeta una mano de su chakra. Raijuu y Kyuubi por fin estaban juntos. Tsunade al igual que hizo antes aplicó el sello sobre la barriga de Akumi pero esta vez no hubo ni explosión ni Akumi perdió el control sólo ella dejó de emanar chakra mientras se relajaba y veía si había algún cambio en ella.  
Sus ojos seguían iguales salvo que al igual que a Naruto le había salido una franja negra en medio. Su cuerpo se tornó todavía más atractivo con unas curvas perfectas, su piel se volvió más morena y su pelo se alargó bastante. Y sí, como había dicho Naruto, le salió una preciosa cola de pelo negro. Akumi se miraba desde todos los angulos que podía para ver su aspecto mientras hacía muecas de asombro. Finalmente miró a Naruto que se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella con la cola erizada.

-Akumi, estás...  
-Rara?-le interrumpió ella.  
-No, iba a decir preciosa...- y se dieron un beso que lleno la sala de una mezcla de chakra rojo y negro, sorprendiendolos a ambos y a Tsunade, que los miraba fijamente con cierto punto de envidia por que ella ya no estaba precisamente en la juventud y empezando a comprender el retraso de Naruto.  
-Bien, si habeis acabado debeis iros ya.  
-Una última cosa Tsunade-sama-le pidió Naruto-me gustaría que ella fuera parte del equipo 7 conmigo y Sakura-chan ya que Sai volvió a los ANBU.

Tsunade le miró de reojo viendo si podría denegar esa oferta, ya que significaría que la hoja tendría dos jinchuuriki a su servicio y entonces sería el objetivo nº1 de Akatsuki pero sabía en parte que aunque le dijese que no, ella se quedaría aquí por él. Y no podía echar a Naruto de Konoha, su sentido común se lo decía.

-Está bien- y se sacó un pergamino que al activarlo salió una placa de ninja de Konoha con una bandana amarilla que pegaba con el kimono que llevaba ella. Se la lanzó a Akumi que la cojió sin problemas- dirijíos ahora al campo de entrenamiento para que ella haga su prueba de nivel, aver que hemos fichado-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias, Hokage-sama-le dijo Akumi antes de que los dos desaparecieran por la puerta.

Al rato estaban los dos mirando al campo de entrenamiento 7 que todavía conservaba la cascada que hizo Yamato, y como Sakura practicaba sus jutsus medicos en cortes que ella misma se hacía para pasar el tiempo hasta que Kakashi y el resto venían.

-Ah! Que bien que ya llegaron, ya me aburría de estar sola- y al igual que cuando vió la cola de Naruto por primera vez, no supo que pasó- Tú también tienes cola? Eres una jinchuriki como Naruto? Vaya...creo que te sentó bien el cambio...  
-Gracias, Sakura-chan. Y si, soy una dem... jinchuuriki como Naruto y Raijuu la comadreja de seis colas es mi bijuu.  
-Así que viniste a que Tsunade-sama te hiciera lo mismo que a Naruto.  
-En principio sí, luego fue porque...  
-Ah! Qué bien que llegaron, ya podemos empezar. Huh? Y tú quien eres?-dijo Kakashi que acababa de llegar al campo y se había sentado en la rama del árbol más cercano con el libro en su mano.  
-Hola, Kakashi-sensei. Soy Akumi y la tercera integrante de este equipo a partir de ahora.  
-Mmm, si algo me comentó Tsunade de que tenía que hacerle unas pruebas a una recién llegada. Me pregunto cual será su nivel. Bien Naruto, Akumi quiero que lucheis entre vosotros así veré el nivel de ella y cuanto has mejorado Naruto.  
-Quée!!??? No, no....yo....no...-respondieron los dos a la vez mientras se miraban fijamente.  
-Es una orden, empezad ya que no quiero estar aquí hasta la noche.

A Naruto le sentó como una puñalada en el corazón tener que pelear contra ella. Aunque la idea de que fuera parte de este equipo fue de ella. En ese instante se acercó Akumi a Naruto y le dió un beso. Al igual que el anterior una explosión de chakra rojo y negro salió hacia el cielo.  
-Quiero que me demuestres que tan fuerte eres Naruto, quiero saber que me puedes proteger. Lucha con todas tus fuerzas vale, mi rey?- Naruto se sorprendió ante las palabras de Akumi mientras veía como ella se dirigía al centro del campo de entrenamiento.  
**-Qué hago?  
-Hombre será divertido, Raijuu y yo peleabamos mucho solo para jugar-le aseguró el Kyuubi.  
-Me da miedo herirla...  
-Que te has creido que es ella, Raijuu es fuerte y Akumi también, no seas cobarde y lucha con todas tus fuerzas.  
-Bien,aunque no me gusta...y bueno así podré ver los poderes del Kyogan en combate.**  
-Está bien, luchemos Akumi- dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba al otro lado del campo.

En ese momento Sakura se sentó al lado de Kakashi para ver el combate.

-Seguro que Naruto se contiene, no creo que sea capaz de atacarla-le comentó Sakura.  
-No se, creo que veremos un buen combate. Ah! Hola Tsunade, vienes a ver el espectaculo?  
-No quería perderme el poder ver el potencial de esos dos-dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Kakashi.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, Naruto y Akumi ya estaban empezando a acumular chakra. En cuanto uno dió un paso, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro colisionando en el aire puño contra puño. Los dos se separaron y rapidamente Akumi hizo unos sellos.

-Doton: Amenage Rishou (Cárcel de Espinas)

Al instante miles de espinas salieron de suelo intentando atrapar a Naruto entre ellas pero con rápidos movimientos él iba saltando de espina en espina esquivando todos los ataques hasta que dijo:

-Fuuton: Rimpao Kyouton (Rayo del Juicio)

Y un rayo que parecía de luz pero que eran miles de pequeñas moleculas de chakra muy concentrado salíó de la palma de su mano hacia el suelo destrozando todas las espinas de tierra que había y provocando una gran polvareda al golpear en el suelo.  
**-Usa el Kyogan ahora.  
-Ok.**  
-Kyogan!.- mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y veía claramente entre el polvo que parecía que había desaparecido. localizó rápidamente a Akumi que se había dirigido rápidamente hacia él con sus ojos negros, puño en el aire y que golpeo a Naruto en el hombro, mandandole cientos de metros volando hasta que chocó contra el árbol en el que estaban sentados sus espectadores, que ni se inmutaron.  
** -Lento, estuviste lento...-le recriminó el Kyuubi.  
-No lo esquive a proposito, quería ver si me golpearía fuerte o no? Quería ver hasta que punto se lo estaba tomando en serio.**

Y Naruto se dirigía otra vez al encuentro de Akumi que le esperaba impaciente, en medio del polvo. Al llegar se volvió a ver otra explosión y una gran cantidad de chakra rojo y negro dirigirse al aire. Esta vez Akumi fue la que acabó volando y empotrada con la pared de la catarata. Todavía no se había recuperado del golpe que oyó:

-Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken.

Un shuriken de viento se dirigía hacía ella a mucha velocidad pero logró salir de allí justo a tiempo aunque resultó herida en parte del brazo que usó para impulsarse. La catarata y todo lo que había alrededor quedo reducido a escombros. Aún así hizo un combinación de sellos.

-Doton: Shinji Kagan (Tridente de tierra)  
-Doton: Ran Shinou (Presa de la tierra)

Al instante, la tierra de debajo de Naruto le atrapó las piernas mientras Akumi se dirigía con su tridente a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas sabiendo que esto era el final del combate. Y le dió, Naruto no pudo esquivarlo, salió volando pero se deshizo en un montón de humo.

-Un Kage Bunshin!!-gritó Akumi sorprendida. Pero cuando se quiso dar media vuelta ya tenía un kunai en el cuello.  
-Creo que gané, cariño-le susurró Naruto al oído.

Ella soltó el tridente, haciendo un gran estruendo al caer al suelo, que sorprendió a todos. Dandose media vuelta y lo besó haciendo que Naruto bajase el kunai y en ese instante aprovechó para clavarle la punta de un kunai en su barriga.

-Cariño creo que desconoces las habilidades de una mujer-le dijo mientras Naruto se quedaba sin habla viendo que había perdido.  
**-Tranquilo siempre me lo hacía a mí también-le consoló el Kyuubi.**  
-Sois un par de tramposas listillas, enfin bueno, me rindo...

Y Akumi se separó de él dandole un poco de espacio, y mirando como sangraba por la punta del kunai.

-Dejame que te cure eso, anda-y Akumi puso su mano y al igual que hacía Sakura le curó el corte.  
-No sabía que supieras de jutsus medicos...  
-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes todavía de mí, Naruto.  
-Tú también estás herida...-dijo con preocupación mirandole el brazo.  
-Si y eso no lo puedo curar yo...  
-Sakura-chan te lo podrá curar en un momento, ya verás.

Mientras en el árbol, Sakura estaba impresionada por el combate aunque no había sido capaz de seguir la parte en la que peleaban entre el polvo, si que había notado la cantidad de chakra que se había usado en el combate y estaba impresionada por los jutsus que había visto. Kakashi por su parte leía su libro pero había estado siguiendo el combate con el sharingan, cuando se movió decidió ir a ver el tridente de tierra de Akumi. En un intento de levantarlo se quedó perplejo al ver que no podía. Aquel arma pesaba toneladas. (Cómo puede moverse así de rápido teniendo esto en las manos)pensó Kakashi. Tsunade decidió ir a hablar con ello, había ciertas cosas que había visto o notado en el combate que debían explicar.

-Bien, bien, ha sido un buen combate...tienes un buen nivel si has ganado a Naruto, seguro que estarás bien en este equipo. Pero hay ciertas cosas que me confunden... Sed sinceros... no habeis usado toda vuestra fuerza verdad?

Naruto y Akumi se miraron sin decirse nada.

-Lo suponía-dijo la Hokage-la verdad es que esos jutsus no han estado nada mal dignos de mí si soy sincera, creo que teneis mucho potencial para ser unos sannin dentro de poco, y otra cosa que es lo que teneis en los ojos. Os movíais con mucha precisión entre el polvo...y eso no logro darle una explicación.  
-Es....  
**-No se lo digas...nunca, a nadie bueno salvo a Akumi pero ella ya lo sabe.  
-Por algún motivo en especial?  
-Tú hazme caso.**  
-No es nada, simplemente agudizamos el resto de los sentidos cuando no vemos-respondió finalmente Akumi viendo la indecisión de Naruto.  
-Ya... no podeis contar todos vuestros secretos verdad? Lo entiendo...bueno bienvenida otra vez Akumi, es un placer tenerte aquí...-concluyó Tsunade mientras desparecía, antes de que llegaran Kakashi y Sakura.  
-Parece que tendré que entrenar más para estar a vuestro nivel...- dijo Sakura al llegar.  
-Sakura me gustaría que me enseñases jutsus medicos si tienes tiempo claro-le pidió Akumi- los míos son muy básicos, apenas curan pequeñas heridas.  
-Claro no hay problema, cuando quieras...Ah! Dejame curarte eso...-y empezó a curarle el brazo a Akumi.  
-Parece que los alumnos han superado con creces al maestro-dijo Kakashi mientras seguía leyendo ese libro-espero que no tenga nunca que enfrentarme a vosotros dos, la verdad es que estoy muy orgulloso como vuestro sensei de ver en lo que os habeis convertido. Creo que el equipo 7 ya puede funcionar por si solo sin mi. La verdad es que ya va siendo hora de que coja a otros guenin no? Quizá vosotros debierais hacer lo mismo. Si, eso haré , os vendrá bien cojer alumnos, os dareis cuenta de todo el camino que habeis recorrido. Mañana os veré es la escuela de guenin a las 10 de la mañana, hasta entonces descansad.  
-Que?!-dijo Naruto-Yo no quiero ser sensei.  
-Ni yo-dijeron las dos kunoichis a la vez- me hace parecer vieja.  
-Jajaja, es una orden como siguiente paso en vuestro entrenamiento. Hasta mañana entonces-y Kakashi desapareció.  
-Bueno chicos, os dejo que le dije a Hinata que la ayudaría con una cosa y ya llego tarde. Hasta mañana- y Sakura se fue al igual que sus senseis habían hecho dejando a la pareja sola, en medio de la noche.  
-No se tú, Naruto, pero la pelea me ha dejado hambrienta.  
-Si yo también estoy hambriento y hace días que no... ya se te llevaré a que conozcas el mejor restaurante donde sirven ramen del mundo. Te encantará.

Y tirando de la mano de Akumi, la saciedad de ramen de Naruto le hizo atravesar medio Konha en un minuto hasta la puerta de Ichiraku.

-Viejo!!!! Espero que tengas miso-ramen para mí y para ella.  
-Hombre, Naruto. Uh? Que te ocurrió?  
-Nada hombre un cambio de look nada más, una apuesta...bueno a que esperas dos raciones de ramen para mí y para ella.  
-Al instante-y desapareció en la cocina para prepararlo.  
-Así que eso es lo que dices cuando te preguntan por el cambio?-le preguntó Akumi con tono acusador.  
-No, normalmente no. Pero con este hambre no me apetecía contarle todo lo ocurrido hasta hoy y aunque se lo contara no entendería la mitad.

La cena transcurrió normal, charlando sobre la pelea y su vida futura en Konoha, sin ningún contratiempo. Naruto se tomó siete raciones de ramen mientras que Akumi tomó dos, resultó que si que le gustó y repitió. Al salir, Naruto decidió ir a dar una vuelta por Konoha antes de ir hacia casa tal como le había prometido a Akumi antes. Pasearon hasta que llegaron al pie de la montaña de los Hokages y se sentaron los dos a la luz de la luna, Akumi apoyada contra el pecho de Naruto.

-Ojalá dentro de poco sea parte de esa montaña-le dijo Naruto-la verdad es que este sitio siempre ha sido mi sitio preferido. Ves al segundo por la derecha-señalando hacia la montaña y haciendo que Akumi girase el cuello- aquel...es mi padre.  
-Vaya...entonces seguro que te conviertes en Hokage, lo llevas en la sangre-Naruto la miró con una sonrisa de agradececimiento mientras se quedaban los dos mirando las estrellas.  
En esa postura se quedaron durante varias horas hasta que el frío se hizo insoportable y decidieron tomar rumbo a la casa de Naruto.

-Tendremos sitio suficiente para los dos en una cama pequeñuja?  
-No iremos a mi apartamento, creo que va siendo hora de que acepte parte de lo que mis padres me dejaron...seguro que mi Hokage se alegrará mucho-dijo mirando fijamente al despacho de la Hokage.

En ese momento doblaron la esquina por detras de la torre Hokage y sus jardines. Allí había una casa de dos plantas rodaeado de una pequeña valla adornada con el símbolo del torbellino.  
-Esta era la casa de mis padres, y que ahora es mía...-le explicó Naruto.  
-Vaya-dijo Akumi asombrada- es enorme, seguro que hay espacio de sobra para los dos ahí dentro.  
-Mañana después de reunirnos en la academia traeré mis cosas aquí, sabes, no quería venir aquí hasta que estuviese preparado y creo que gracias a tí ya lo estoy Akumi...- Alumi le respondió con un beso suave pero que provocó la emanación inmediata de ambos chakras.  
-Si no conociera a Kyuubi diría que no quiere que te bese...**Es eso Kyuubi?-le increpó Naruto mentalmente.  
-Sabes de sobra que no pero cuando la besas yo también lo hago, con Raijuu claro, y eso no ****podemos evitarlo...**  
-Según Raijuu no pueden evitarlo asi que tendremos que acostrumbarnos por que no voy a dejar de besarte- y le dió otro beso mientras atravesaban la valla de la casa con su destello de chakra.

La noche se antojó muy corta para ellos, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era casi de día y no habían dormido nada o casi nada. Akumi ya levantada pero sensiblemente cansada se apoyó en un brazo de Naruto.  
-Cariño ya es la hora.  
-No pasa nada...sigamos durmiendo un poco más...Kakashi-sensei siempre llega como mínimo una hora tarde...no pasa nada.  
-No seas perezoso anda no me obligues a levantarte...-le amenazó Akumi medio riendose.  
-Uy! Y que vas a hacer, tirarte encima mía?  
-Qué bien me conoces...-y dicho esto se lanzó sobre Naruto, pero este desapareció al instante para atrapar con su cuerpo a una sonriente Akumi- Eso no vale...  
-Por que no?- y le dió un beso fuerte y profundo que como iba siendo costumbre llenó la casa de chakra rojo y negro- Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato más...  
-Naruto!! No por favor, noooo!! Venga levantate. Que no puedo moverme.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Naruto que ya no le quedó más remedio que ir a abrir, se levantó de encima de Akumi. 

-Esta vez te libraste pero mañana no tendrás tanta suerte-le dijo mientras bajaba a abrir.  
-No me pillarás, mañana seré yo quién te atrape...-dijo Akumi muy convencida provocando las risas de un muy alegre Naruto que abría la puerta.  
-Ah! Hola Sakura. Ahora ibamos para la academia. Y como sabes que estabamos aquí?  
-Solo tuve que seguir los destellos que salían de aquí, no fue díficil. Y no pueden dejar de hacerlo o qué?  
-Pues no...es inevitable...  
-Pues es una faena- dijo Sakura medio alterada cuando vio bajar a Akumi de la habitación de arriba todavía sin arreglar y con una camiseta de Naruto- No me digas que vosotros...ha....ha  
-Claro que no, Sakura, todavía no...solo dormimos juntos nada más.  
-Como si eso fuera poco-farfulló Sakura.  
-Qué dijiste?  
-Nada, que os deis prisa así iremos juntos a la academia.  
-Esta bien.

A los diez minutos los tres salieron de casa de Naruto dirección a la academia a conocer a sus futuros alumnos. Los tres iban preguntandose que se encontrarían y que habían pensado para su primer entrenamiento. La verdad es que Naruto se quedó impresionado con lo que habían pensado las chicas para el entrenamiento, él la verdad es que sólo pensaba intentar en conocerles hoy, y luego pasear con Akumi pero por lo visto no iba a poder ser así. Cuando llegaron Kakashi extrañamente los estaba esperando. Iba a empezar a hablar pero...

-Kakashi-sensei solo espero que no se le ocurra decir que hemos llegado tarde y que ha tenido que esperar verdad?- dijo una malhumorada Sakura.  
-No. No era eso Sakura... Solo quería repartiros los equipos. Naruto tu equipo, el uno, te espera en el campo de entrenamiento 1. Akumi el tuyo, el dos, está en el bosque, cerca de la puerta oeste y el tuyo Sakura está aquí. De detrás de Kakashi salieron dos chicos y una chica pequeños que saludaron a Sakura.  
-Hola Sakura-sensei.-dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

Sakura se les quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos pero les dedicó una fiera sonrisa provocando que los tres chicos se escondieran otra vez detrás de Kakashi.

-Venga chicos, que no muerdo. Quiero conocerlos bien, os espero en la azotea-y dicho esto Sakura desapareció entre una nube de humo.

Los tres chicos se apresuraron en ir tras su maestra. Mientras tanto Naruto llegaba al campo de entrenamiento donde le esperaban dos chicas y un chico. Al llegar las dos chicas fueron a saludarle mientras el chico se quedo mirando si ningún interes por su sensei, recordandole a Naruto el primer día que conoció a Kakashi en el que todos se enfadaron mucho con él asi que no le dió mucha importancia.

-Bien, veamos, quien de vosotros es el más fuerte?- preguntó directamente Naruto dejando boquiabiertas a las dos chicas que lo rodeaban.  
-Pues...-dijeron las dos chicas a la vez- Ryuko...si seguramente él-dijeron las dos mientras le miraban.  
-Vaya Ryuko enhorabuena ahora eres el lider del equipo 1 mientras yo no esté, asi que tuya es la responsabilidad del equipo. Has entendido?  
-Si... pero que pasa si no quiero ser el lider...  
-Pues que te prometo que no seras chuunin en tu vida- le amenazó Naruto- porque no te entrenará nadie. Y eso te lo prometo yo...

El chico miró directamente a su sensei, a esos ojos azules y rojos, que le intimidaron. Naruto sabía que aunque fuera un chico fuerte aún era fácil intimidarlo.

-Si, sensei-dijo finalmente el chico.  
-Bien así me gusta. Quiero que primero hableis por turnos y me digais algo sobre vosotros además de lo que vosotros penseis que podeis aportar al equipo. Dado a que tu eres el lider empiezas...-dijo señalando a Ryuko mientras se sentaba en un tocón de madera.  
-Bueno, me llamo Ryuko Aninteru, me gusta descansar a la copa de un árbol y odio a las chicas, bueno a las histericas, y principalmente creo que aporto fuerza al equipo.  
-Yo me llamo Mizu Soyikawa-empezó la niña de pelo plateado y de gran sonrisa- me encanta pasear con mis amigos y odio...no odio nada, y aporto...no se eso creo que lo sabrá mejor usted sensei.  
-No me llameis de usted hombre que solo tengo 18, me haceis sentir viejo. Bien y tú...creo que te conozco...me suenas mucho...  
-Soy la hermana pequeña de Shikamaru- dijo la niña del pelo negro- me llamo Mei, me encanta el sol y odio...odio los problemas, y creo que le aporto cerebro al equipo.

Naruto se echó a reir al instante en cuanto oyó las palabras de Mei.

-Ay!-dijo recuperandose y quitandose las lagrimas de la cara- Si que te pareces a tu hermano aunque no sabía que tuviera una hermana. Aunque creo que contarnoslo hubiera sido...  
-Problemático-acabó la frase Mei.  
-Bueno basta de cháchara empezemos por ver lo que sabeis- al instante Naruto hizo tres clones y los dispersó por el campo- a ver quién es capaz de tocar a mi clon?

Al instante los chicos estaban dispersados por el campo intentando por todos sus medios acabar con el clon de Naruto pero que fácilmente esquivaban todos sus ataques. Naruto intentaba fijarse un poco en el combate pero sabía que después del combate sus clones le informarían precisamente de como luchan sus chicos.  
Aún así se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Mei, la hermana de Shikamaru no usaba tecnicas de sombras. Por eso se acercó de un salto, a preguntarla por qué.  
-Esa tecnica es de nuestra familia si-le explicó Mei- pero solo la pueden usar los varones de la familia.  
-Bueno tranquila veremos que hay muchas maneras de ser un gran ninja. Sigue así.

Y se alejó de nuevo a su tocón. Se pasó toda la tarde hablando con Kyuubi sobre sus habilidades nuevas. Según Kyuubi tenía ahora la mayor cantidad de chakra del mundo, mucha más fuerza y velocidad. Pero hubo una cosa que Kyuubi dejó entrever pero que no quiso decirselo, quería que fuera una sorpresa.  
Cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, dió por finalizado el entrenamiento por hoy y deshizo los clones provocando que los chicos se cayeran rendidos al suelo. En un segundo, recojió sus maltrechos cuerpos esparcidos por el campo y los juntó alrededor del tocón.

-Bien chicos. Lo habeis hecho bien.  
-Pff. No conseguimos darle como puedes decir que lo hemos hecho bien...-le increpó Ryuko.  
-Bueno, sabes esta prueba no está hecha para ver si podeis conseguir tocarle solo para ver vuestra fuerza y determinación. Y dado que no habeis rendido aunque no tuvierais posibilidades habeis pasado la prueba. Bien, a partir de ahora cada uno tendrá un entrnemaiento distinto por la mañana y por la tarde entrenamiento de grupo para mejorar vuestra coordinación en equipo.  
-Como va a hacer sensei para entrenarnos a los tres por separado y usted solo?-preguntó Mizu.  
-Eso dejamelo a mí, vale...bueno hasta mañana chicos. a las 10 aquí como hoy.  
-Sí sensei!!-gritaron los chicos mientras salían andando y bostezando del sueño.

Naruto fue hasta la salida de Konoha por el bosque donde Kakashi le dijo a Akumi que estaría su grupo pero allí no había nadie. Eso entristeció un poco ya que llevaba un día sin ver a su querida Akumi. Se puso a buscarla. No estaba en casa ni en casa de Sakura ni en el despacho de la Hokage ni en Ichiraku ni en el mercado.

**-Donde se habrá metido esta chica? No la encuentro...  
-Yo tampoco detecto su chakra en la cercanías.  
-Eso sí que es raro porque la Hokage dijo que no estaban de misión. No se han podido ir, les ha debido de pasar algo...volveré a ver a la Hokage-se notaba cierta desesperación en su tono de voz.  
-Yo a ver si la encuentro.**

Al instante Naruto se plantó en los jardines de la torre hokage donde Tsunade y Shizune hablaban parsimoniosamente de algunos temas que requerían atención immediata en el mundo shinobi.  
-Obaa-chan- y dicho esto un puño se dirigía hacia la cabeza de Naruto como siempre, pero de un suave movimiento lo esquivo dejando asombrada a Tsunade que de la energía del golpe casi cae al suelo pero Naruto la agarró del brazo y la enderezó- lo siento...Tsunade-sama, ha visto a Akumi hace horas que la busco y no la encuentro.  
En ese instante en el que la palabra 'encuentro' salió de la boca de Naruto el cielo de Konoha se tornó rojo por la ira del Kyuubi. Al instante Naruto se arrancó la placa de shinobi de la cabeza tirandola al suelo con toda su rabia contenida al igual que le tiró el colgante a Tsunade. 

-Pero qué...? - preguntaba Tsunade recogiendo el colgante del suelo mientras veía la continua emnación de chakra rojo de Naruto.  
-Como habeis osado Konoha, cómo? Doton: Shinrai du Ryth (Pasadizo al Infierno)

Al instante un agujero de proporciones colosales apareció en medio del jardín hasta una cámara subterránea que había justo bajo sus pies. Sin pensarlo él se lanzó al agujero. Estaba tan furioso que no podía contener alguna lágrima por lo que habían intentado hacer. 

**-Mátalos a todos no dejes uno vivo. Arrásalos. Aniquilalos. Por ella...- le exigía Kyuubi aunque sabiendo que no era necesario.**

La ira de Naruto seguía creciendo de forma exponencial mientras recorría los pasillos de los subterraneos de Konoha, prohibidos hasta ahora, guíado por las indicaciones del Kyuubi. Algunos ANBU y ROOT aparecieron para cortarle el paso pero lo único que se cortó fueron sus cabezas de un sólo golpe. 

**-Eso es. Que paguen por lo que han intentado hacer. Sin piedad!!!!!- gritaba un Kyuubi fuera de sí.**

Al llegar a una sala circular encontró a Akumi atada de pies y manos por unas cadenas repletas de sellos absorbedores de chakra que mantenían a Akumi en un estado deplorable. Al instante Naruto destrozó la sala y a todo aquel que se encontraba allí, dejando a la inconsciente Akumi en sus corpulentos brazos.

**-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, gracias Kyuubi-san.  
-No hay por qué darlas chico, era tan importante para mí salvarla como para tí- le confesó Kyuubi.**

Poco después Naruto salía del agujero que él mismo había hecho anteriormente ante la atenta mirada de horror de Tsunade que no era capaz de reconocer a su Naruto en su mirada. Naruto se acercaba a ella con Akumi en los brazos. Al quedarse cerca a Tsunade, Naruto dejó a Akumi en el suelo. Con una de sus manos libres levantó a la Hokage para ponerla mirandole directamente a sus ojos.

-Hagamos un trato Hokage-le dijo Naruto- yo no destruyo Konoha y...-en ese momento Tsunade bufó- me estás provocando Tsunade?- le preguntó en tono desafiante mientras en su mano izquierda aparecía un Rasen Shuriken que él lanzo contra la torre reduciendola a escombro.  
-Te escucho.-le dijo rápidamente una horrorizada Tsunade que no daba crédito a sus ojos.  
-El trato es que yo no destruyo Konoha si me enseñas como es el sello que usas para liberar a los bijuu. Tienes 2 minutos para pensartelo Hokage.  
-Para qué quieres el sello eh?  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-le respondió fríamente- se queda sin tiempo...

Tsunade valoraba rápidamente las pocas opciones que tenía. Era obvio que no debía dejar que él destruyese Konoha, para eso era la Hokage, pero no cabía pensar para que quería Naruto el sello. Pero se quedaba sin tiempo...

-Esta bien acepto el trato- mientras Tsunade hablaba ya se encontraba mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Akumi. Tras varios vistazos no vió nada que supondría la perdida de nada grave sólo tenía alguna quemadura y cortes. Ella iba a proceder a curarlos pero la mano de Naruto se lo impidió.  
-Solo abstente a tu parte del trato nada más. No necesitamos que la cures, ella misma se cura. Sólo está haciendose la dormida.  
-El sello es muy complejo, no creo que nunca puedas usarlo, requiere muchos conocimintos de medicina y...  
-Con quién te crees que estás hablando?- le dijo una Akumi muy mosqueada que había despertado al oir las palabras de la Hokage- he sido la carcelaria del mejor demonio medico que haya existido nunca, hago cosas que ni te imaginas y piensas que puedes tener un sello que no entendamos? Sólo muestranoslo- y así fue como Tsunade salvó la aldea de Konoha, mostrandoles la combinación de sellos que ella misma había aplicado sobre ellos.  
-Vale lo tengo. Vayamonos ya- le pidió Akumi que de un salto se fue dejando atrás su placa de ninja de Konoha.  
-Ahora voy, mi amor- y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tsunade- Una última cosa Hokage, en unos años volveré, espero encontrarme otra Konoha, tú ya sabes a qué me refiero, en caso de que no haya mejorado, no seré tan benevolente como hoy. Hasta nunca Tsunade- y Naruto siguió la estela que había dejado Akumi abandonando Konoha para siempre.

A/N: los jutsus que pongo en 'japonés' no es japonés solo me los invento, soy muy perezoso como para traducirlo.


	2. Liberando a los demonios

**Capitulo 2: El principio del fin**

Al día siguiente Ryuko se despertó como de costumbre, su madre gritandole desde la cocina que iba a llegar tarde al entrenamiento con su equipo. Poco a poco se desperezó y cuando su vista ya estaba en condiciones normales y dejó de bostezar se encontró con un pergamino rojo encima de su mesita que no recordaba haber puesto allí. Es más ni le sonaba. Al instante se puso en guardia pero al no notar a nadie en los alrededores se rió de su propia paranoya. Cogió el pergamino y lo desenroscó. Estaba dirigido a él de parte de su sensei, y el pergamino era largo.

_Ryuko, te estarás preguntando porque hoy no vas a tener entrenamiento, sí hoy no tienes estás de suerte, pero lo que importa es que yo y Akumi hemos tenido que huir de Konoha después de que los idiotas del consejo nos traicionaran a mí y a Akumi, qué es alguien muy importante para mí. A estas alturas todavía no tendréis un nuevo sensei y por eso te he dejado este pergamino. Antes de seguir leyendo busca a Mizu y Mei y sigue leyendolo con ellas pues a ellas también las incumbe lo que os tengo que decir._

Ryuko estaba medio enfadado con el mundo en ese momento y se vistió a toda velocidad y sin hacerle caso a los gritos de su madre de que no se fuera sin desayunar, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde Mei y Mizu ya le estaban esperando pero con ellas había otro chico del que Ryuko no sabía nada.

-Por fin aparece el último del equipo, bien, he venido para informaros de que os han cambiado de sensei. El que teníais ha tendio que marcharse a una misión muy larga y no volverá durante mucho tiempo por lo que hoy teneis el día libre y mañana empezareis de nuevo con otro sensei.

Las dos chicas fijaron su vista al suelo y iban a abrir la boca para empezar una retahila de preguntas pero Ryuko fue más rápido.

-Gracias por informarnos, ya se puede retirar.

El ANBU desapareció y Ryuko, al girarse hacia sus compañeras vió que las dos le echaban miradas asesinas.

-Cómo? Ahora no nos enteraremos de nada y parecía que nos podía contar muchas cosas.

-Estaba mintiendo -les respondió Ryuko haciendo que las dos chicas se sorprendieran- Sensei me ha dejado un mensaje y quiere que lo leamos juntos pero las necesito para seguir leyendolo.

Ryuko sacó el famoso pergamino rojo y lo desdobló haciendo que las kunoichis leyeran lo que Ryuko ya había leído al despertarse. Al acabar los tres se miraron sin saber que hacer, entonces el pergamino dejó leer más parte del mensaje.

_Ahora que estais los tres os diré que no pienso dejaros abandonados. En este pergamino están escritos los dos próximos años de entrenamiento que tenía pensado para vosotros. Sí, estaré mucho tiempo fuera pero volveré tranquilos. Sois un grupo muy capaz y en cuanto el consejo se de cuenta os querrá separar. Sí, no interesa que un equipo sea muy fuerte y vosotros podeis serlo, tan fuertes como los sannin, y esa es la idea. Sé que estareis sorprendidos pero si seguis mi entrenamiento seguro que empezareis con buen pie. En cualquier caso sabed que la decepción y la sorpresa son el mayor aliado de un ninja así que ocultad vuestras capacidades de incluso la Hokage. Tened confianza en vosotros pues si algo me enseñó mi sensei es que incumplir las normas es de cobardes y traidores pero no confiar en tus compañeros y abandonarlos es mucho peor. Tened en cuenta que __siempre estaré vigilandoos. Mucha suerte._

_Naruto Namikaze, vuestro 'fugado' sensei._

Y nada más acabar de leer la carta tres pergaminos saltaron de la nada, cada uno con un nombre puesto. Los recogieron medio temblorosos y con los ojos llorosos, agradeciendo a su sensei lo que ha hecho por ellos. La carta se autodestruyó y Ryuko se levantó.

-Yo digo que deberíamos hacerle caso y aprender lo que él quería que aprendiesemos además...-Ryuko dijo leyendo lo que le tocaba el primer mes- es un plan estupendo y muy detallado.

-Claro, pero como esquivaremos al otro sensei. No tendremos tiempo para hacerlo todo. -Mizu dijo a lo que Mei respondió.

-Siempre podemos aprender a hacer los bunshin y enviarlos con el sensei, así tendremos más tiempo para nuestro entrenamiento.

-Bien pensado Mei, será mejor que nos pongamos a ello. Por cierto aquí dice que entrenemos en el bosque del area 44. Alguien sabe donde queda eso?

-En el oeste, es un bosque muy grande pero peligroso. -Mizu respondió- pero también está seguro de que no nos encontrara nadie allí.

-Pues está decidido, lo haremos como dice sensei. 

Dos semanas después de la marcha de Naruto de Konoha en la aldea había división de opiniones. Unos se alegraban porque el Kyuubi se había ido para siempre de sus vidas y otros que lamentaban la marcha de Naruto. En cambio la única que se mantenía firme a pesar de haber sido parte culpable era Tsunade. Las últimas palabras de Naruto le habían calado hondo. Años tenía para enderezar Konoha o la villa desaparecía. La amenaza no era para no tomarla en serio y ella lo sabía. En estos momentos es cuando le faltó la presencia de Jiraiya. A pesar de ello, ella creía saber lo que Naruto quería que ella cambiase en Konoha.

-Shizune!!!-gritó Tsunade haciendo que la kunoichi apareciese a su lado rodeada de humo a los pocos segundos- Haz que convoquen un consejo para esta tarde, llama antes al jefe de los AMBU y a Hinata y a Neji, los quiero aquí cuanto antes.  
-Ahora mismo, Hokage-sama- y Shizune al igual que apareció se desvaneció del improvisado despacho.

Tsunade miraba donde hace unos días estaba la torre Hokage ahora reducida a unas ruinas y el todavía enorme agujero que hizo Naruto que dejana al descubierto las redes de túneles secretos de Konoha. Pero todo eso ya no importaba. Al rato entraban Neji y Hinata tal y como ella había ordenado.

-Como sabeis desde que...-la mirada de Hinata se llenó de lágrimas mientras que el frío Neji solo pudo mirar al suelo- bueno lo que os quería decir es que ya va siendo hora de que asumais vuestras responsabilidades dentro del clan Hyuuga.  
-A que se refiere Tsunade-sama?-le preguntó Neji ante la ausente mirada de una Hinata que todavía estaba pensando en el desparecido ninja.  
-Me refiero, Neji a que tienes que ocupar el mando de la rama secundaria cuanto antes y cuanto antes es mañana si puede ser. Y cuanto a ti Hinata...Hinata!!!! Comportate !! Él no volverá, lo sabes y sigues perdiendo el tiempo y no prestando atención. Lo que iba a decir es que Hinata necesito que ocupes el puesto de mando del clan Hyuuga cuanto antes y juntes las dos ramas cuanto antes también. (Espero que esto sea parte de lo que me pediste Naruto)  
Ha quedado claro?  
-Si, Tsunade-sama!!-respondieron los dos herederos de los Hyuuga.  
-Bien ya podeis iros, es todo.

Según salían entró el jefe de los AMBU, tras una corta pero importante charla, el jefe ANBU salió lo más rápido que pudo del despacho de la Hokage. Mientras Tsunade se dirigía al consejo con una cara más seria de lo normal y una botella de sake en la mano.  
Una vez en la sala, Tsunade se situó en el medio.  
-Porqué nos has convocado con tanta urgencia Tsunade-le preguntó un arrogante Danzou.  
-El consejo deja de existir a partir de hoy...no tomará más decisiones y su poder queda limitado a de consejeros de la Hokage pero sin ningún tipo de poder.  
-Jajajajaja!- rieron casi todos los consejeros menos los del clan Hyuuga, Aburame y Akimichi que despacio abandonaron la sala tras haber aceptado las ordenes de la Hokage.  
-Vaya esto es problemático-y el jefe del clan Nara se unió a los ya ex-consejeros de Konoha. Les siguió los jefes del clan Yamanaka e Inuzuka.  
-Esto es inaceptable!!-gritó Danzou- no solo no impides que ese demonio destruya parte de Konoha sino que tratas de hacerte con todo el poder político. Ja, no pasará mientras yo viva!!!

En ese intante Tsunade acababa de darle un puñetazo al viejo de Danzou que sin esperarselo acabó en la otra punta de la sala muy malherido pero aún consciente. En ese instante mientras que unos del consejo, fieles aliados de Danzou se intentaban levantar, aparecieron detras suyo unos ANBU que rápidamente les colocaron una katana a cada uno en el cuello y bajo la mirada de Tsunade, a su señal, procedieron a ejecutar a los cuatro más leales ayudantes de Danzou.  
-Danzou y...bueno por ellos ya no preocupo...eres sentenciado a pena de muerte por alta traición a Konoha, por provocar la ira del demonio Kyuubi al raptar a Akumi y Raijuu provocando así la muerte de muchos aldeanos y ninjas fieles a Konoha. Además-ahora dirigiendose al resto de los pálidos consejeros que seguían viendo la escena- ROOT está siendo disuelta o aniquilada por los ANBU fieles a Konoha, y anuncio que la existencia de otra organización secreta paralela a los ANBU está prohibida a partir de ahora. Los clanes son y como seguiran siendo un honor para Konoha pero dejaran de tener importancia en la vida política por su historia pero por su dedicación. Ahora sin más, podeis iros.

Mientras Tsunade se dirigía recto, pero esquivando los cadaveres de los consejeros decapitados, hacia donde estaba empotrado Danzou. Una vez que estaba delante, Tsunade pegó un trago a su botella de sake y le propinó dos puñetazos a Danzou que le partieron la columna vertebral y el cuello. El cadaver de Danzou se quedó ahí porque nadie osaba tocarlo. Tsunade mientras se sentaba en la que era el asiento de Danzou, le daba otro trago al sake y piensa en que el paso más díficil para purgar Konoha ya estaba dado y que ojalá fuera suficiente para calmar al pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto a unos cientos de kilometros de allí, el pelirrojo y la morena se dirijían a una velocidad endemoniada hacia los límites del norte donde según había estado informandose se reunían hoy los integrantes de Akatsuki en la cueva donde tenían sellados a los bijuu, es decir a todos menos los suyos. No paraban ni para comer. Estaban a tres días de su encuentro con Akatsuki pero ninguno de los dos estaba realmente preocupado por el enfrentamiento sino porque según tenían planeado no iban a poder estar solos tanto tiempo después del combate.  
A pesar de ello, ellos seguían entrenandose día sí y día también para seguir mejorando su coordinación con el chakra demoniaco y sus nuevas habilidades. El último día ya solo se encontraban a unas horas de la cueva y como se habían adelantado unas horas a la reunión de los Akatsuki decidieron hacer una parada en la orilla de un río para descansar y comer algo. 

-Naru-kun te apetece comer ya?  
-Espera que me voy a limpiar un poco al río- y después de haberse acercado lo suficiente al río se desvisitó y se metió en el río desnudo.  
Al rato sintió como se ruborizaba, pero no era él sino Kyuubi.  
**-Qué pasa Kyu-san?  
-Mmm, esto te va a gustar...-dijo un muy picarón Kyuubi.  
-Pero qué te pasa?**

Y en ese instante aparece Akumi más roja que nunca con el pelo totalmente erizado de la tensión que se acercaba lentamente hasta el río. Se metía, vestida y todo, hasta encontrarse con Naruto en medio del río, que les cubría hasta el ombligo. 

-Creo que necesito un baño yo también-le dice una muy roja Akumi con tono de inocencia- No te importa verdad?

Naruto sentía que el calor le subía, no solo el corporal pero sentía que todo su chakra se transformaba en fuego. Él no era el único que se sentía hipnotizado por la belleza de Akumi/Raijuu. Mientras una 'inocente Akumi se quitaba la ropa sin dejarse nada, y se metía debajo del agua para aparecer instantes después detrás de Naruto que imovil no supo reaccionar a las caricias de ella. El agua alrededor de él empezaba a evaporarse creando una cortina de vapor. Las caricias de Akumi fueron creciendo y ella se agarró al fuerte y musculoso torso de su chico. Parecía que Naruto no se movía, estaba como en trance. Su cola parecía tener vida propia y se enrolló ya de forma sistemáica alrededor de la cintura de ella evitando que se moviera. Dando muestras de una gran destreza Akumi uso la cola de Naruto para girar sobre él y ponerse delante de él mirando esos ojos que tanto la calentaban. Las palabras sobraban. Permanecieron en silencio dejando que sus cuerpos se fundieran con el vapor mirandose eternamente a los ojos. Aquí se acabó el trance para los dos. El calor sería insoportable para los dos pero no lo era, es más ellos se sentían en el paraíso en ese instante. Naruto acercó su cara a la de Akumi lentamente. El tiempo no importaba. El tiempo era infinito para ellos. El tiempo era suyo. Despacio se acercaron hasta fundirse en un beso. A partir de ahí las caricias de Akumi y los roces de Naruto entraron en un desenfreno sin fin. Akumi se agarraba del cuello mientras le besaba acariciandole el pelo y tocando, acariciando y en momento arañando la espalda, pectorales, hombros o cualquier zona de Naruto que le sirviera para pegarse más a él. Mientras él sujetaba con su cola por la cintura a Akumi, sus manos se dedicaban a acaricair y pellizcar tanto la espalda como los pechos de Akumi.  
Él besaba ahora su cuello, lo lamía con intensidad mientras ella gemía y le clababa las uñas en la espalda. La punta de la cola de Naruto estaba en la entrada de la vagina de Akumi provocandola gemidos de vez en cuando mientras que él seguía sus caricias y su boca hanbía llegado a los pechos de Akumi que lamía y mordia.  
Llegado a un momento en el que Akumi no podía más, usó su cola para sujetar el pene de Naruto y dirigirlo hacia su vagina. Mientras Naruto se tiraba encima del agua como si de una cama se tratase. Despacito, Akumi fue guíando el pene dentro de su vagina pero él decide tomar el control y lo introduce secamente viendo como Akumi daba un gemido de placer intenso al mismo tiempo que una lágrima le salía del ojo pero que pronto se evaporó y cambió por un coro de gemidos mientras él la empezaba embestir de poco primero despacio y ella gemía lento y bajo pero después esos bajos gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer, provocados por un Naruto que la embestía con mucha más fuerza y más rápido.  
El intenso va y ven se prolongaba haciendo que ambos ni se dieran cuenta del tiempo que llevaban. El placer que sentía era algo nunca imaginado por ella y siente como de nuevo su espalda se encurba y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, y en un gemido de absoluto placer ella se corre, sus fluidos se resbalaban por el pene de Naruto, el cual seguía penetrándola sin piedad, provocandola aún más gemidos que ganaban en intensidad hasta que Naruto sentía que ya no podía más y sentía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía como sus caderas se movían por si solas al compás q lo hacían las caderas de su amante, de pronto siente de nuevo su visión nublarse y en otro gemido acaba. Así mismo sobre el agua quedaron dormidos ella apoyada en él después de haber pasado el mejor baño de su vida.  
A las tres horas, Naruto se despierta y ve como su linda Akumi sigue durmiendo reposando su cabeza en sus abdominales.

**-Ya iba siendo hora de que despertarais...-le dijo el Kyuubi  
-No seas pesdo zorro...te gustó tanto como a ti...el fuego no lo hice yo.  
-Por que es vuestra primera vez pero habeis de saber que nosotros nos hemos quedado a la mitad, solo os habeis quedado un par de horas, que vale no han estado mal, pero han sido cortas, ni que fuerais simples humanos, sabeis de sobra que no llegasteis a vuestro límite...**

Naruto se quedó impresionado con las palabras del Kyuubi, si la experiencia vivida había sido explendida, apoteósica no podía imaginar como sería según las imágenes que le mostraba el Kyuubi mentalmente. 

**-Bueno despiertala ya que empieza la acción...-dijo el Kyuubi mientras se desperezaba.**

Akumi despertó sola, al igual que a Naruto, a Raijuu le molestó que acabaran tan pronto su sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

-Qué tal ha dormido mi reina?  
-Mejor que nunca...-le dijo Akumi mientras le dedicaba una pícara sonrisa haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran para después fundirse en un beso.  
**-A mí me gustaría quedarme pero hay cosas que hacer que no esperan...-les apremió Kyuubi**

En un rato ya caminaban en dirección a la cueva donde los de Akatsuki tendrían un encuentro inesperado. Nada más llegar a la puerta y de un sonoro puñetazo Naruto hecho abajo la piedra que tapaba la entrada así llamando la atención de los Akatsukis que estaban todos sentados en piedras alrededor de lo que era una columna que emanaba chakra diabólico por todas partes. 

-Vaya, vaya si tenemos compañía.-dijo Kisame mientras alzaba la espada Samehada.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Naruto o Akumi. Qué parecían estar muy concentrados en ver como destruir la columna y liberar a sus hermanos.

-Está bien!!! No permito que nadie me ignore!!!!- y Kisame se lanzó al ataque con su espada por delante lanzando una estocada a Akumi. Ella la paró con un solo dedo dejando a Kisame impresionado- Vaya así que esas tenemos. Suiton: Suishouha ( Onda Acuática )- La onda de agua golpeo a Akumi en pleno rostro haciendo que Kisame se frotara la manos en gesto de misión cumplida pero la verdad es que su onda no había provocado ningún daño sino que Akumi sonrió, para desgracia de Kisame.  
-Inútil. Deberas creías que podías tocarme con tecnicas tan débiles como esa. Dejame enseñarte una tecnica de agua de verdad. Suiton: Mizu Rentogen ( Rayo de Agua )- y esa tecnica fue a parar contra el pecho de Kisame provocandole un agujero. Pero este resultó ser un clon de agua. Pero el rayo seguía su curso y impacto unas decenas de metros más lejos provocando una explosión. Kisame salió muy malherido de debajo de todas las rocas.  
-Ya sabes el plan Akumi, mata a todo aquel que intente escapar. 

Akumi asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Naruto se dirigía hacia el resto de Akatsukis que quedaban allí. Tobi, Zetsu y Deidara, a parte del hombre-tiburón que ya se había fusionado con su espada. Tobi salió por patas de allí pero fue detenido pocos metros más allá por Akumi que se interpuso en su camino. En esos instantes...

-Doton: Chikyu Jishin ( Terremoto Terrestre ) -gritó Zetsu mientras que Deidara le mandaba cientos de sus arañitas explosivas. Naruto posó la mano en el suelo y dijo:

-Se acabó. Fuuton: Kazeken ( Espada de viento )-y de la nada le salió una espada de viento más grande aún que la poderosa Samehada.- Fuuton: Gufuusei ( Impulso del Huracán )- y en lo que tardaron en pestañear la cabezas de Deidara rodaba por el suelo, en cambio Zetsu se había escondido entre la tierra esquivando la espada.. Poco después se oían las explosiones y el ruido del terrremoto provocado por los jutsus de los Akatsukis. Na ruto notó como por el suelo varias raíces se acercaban a sus pies, y poco antes de que salieran saltó viendo que eran lianas muy gruesas con espinas, seguramente venenosas. En un conjunto de piruetas y saltos esquivaba los ataques de la lianas que ya ocupaban casi todo el espacio libre de la cueva.  
Del otro lado Tobi y Akumi luchaban en una pelea de taijutsu bastante pareja, que acabó al Akumi cometer el fallo de mirar a los ojos del Uchiha, cayendo así en su genjutsu. Un segundo después Akumi caía al suelo muy dañada físicamente para satisfacción del Akatsuki.

-Amaterasu- gritó Tobi haciendo que una gran bola de fuego negro se dirigiera hacia Akumi que rodó hacia un lado esquivando por los pelos. La bola de fuego chocó contra las lianas de Zetsu, que se prendieron dando más fuerza al fuego negro.

Naruto una vez liberado de la persecución de las lianas, se paró en seco y localizó a Zetsu bajo tierra.

-Fuuton: Renkuudan (Proyectil de Aire Comprimido) -y dicho proyectil atravesó las lamas llevandose a algunas con ella haciendo que se rodeara de llamas negras. El proyectil impactó en el suelo causando una gran explosión y una gran cortina de humo. En ese instante Akumi y Naruto activaron sus doujutsus demoniacos y se fueron al ataque.

Zetsu salía de la tierra por el techo para respirar fuera del humo y lo último que vió fue como una espiral de viento se empotraba con mucha fuerza contra donde él estaba sin tiempo a poder reaccionar. La explosión hizo caer parte del techo y con ello el cadaver de Zetsu que fue sepultado por toneladas de roca. La explosión dividió en dos la sala, en una quedando Kisame y Tobi que aprovecharon la ocasión para huir de la zona, y en la otra Akumi, Naruto y la columna de bijuus que era la que sostenía lo poco que quedaba de techo.

-Bueno, no salió como pensabamos pero seguro que no volverán a por la estatua mientras estemos nosotros por aquí -le dijo Akumi, a lo que Naruto asintió mientras posaba las manos en la estatua.

-Bueno, mientras tu haces el sello de liberación yo sujetaré el techo. No creo que les guste salir y que les caiga un techo encima.

Ella se puso manos a la obra y tras la secuencia de sellos pusó su mano sobre la estatua que empezó a resquebrajarse y con un sonido sordo la estatúa se desplomó levantando bastante polvo. Mientras Naruto mantenía con todas sus fuerzas el techo Akumi hacia un agujero en la pared para escapar de allí. Ella fue la primera en salir y tras ella grandes entes de chakra salían poco a poco antes que Naruto.

-Si os podeis poner en forma humana y así no llamamos la atención mejor -les pidió Akumi.

Los demonios la miraron con curiosidad hasta que Naruto salió tras lo cual la cueva se desplomó llamando la atención de todos. Naruto se puso al lado de Akumi, y miró a todos a los ojos antes de dejar a Kyuubi y Raijuu el control sobre su voz.

-**Hola hermanos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos todos juntos eh?**

Los demonios se mostraron de repente sorprendidos al oír a Kyuubi hablarles y entonces hicieron caso a Akumi y siete humanos de diferentes edades pero todos rondando los veinte aparecieron delante suya. Uno de ellos se adelantó a todos, y tras colocarse el pelo color arena.

-**Kyuubi, tío, cuanto tiempo has tardado en sacarnos de esa apestosa celda y... Raijuu siempre tan bella y un placer verla. **

-**Ichibi no tientes a la suerte que a lo mejor vuelves a tu celda.-**todos se rieron haciendo que Shukaku mirara al suelo- **Bueno sois libres de hacer lo que querais pero no seais bobos y que os vuelvas a encerrar, los humanos han perfeccionado mucho sus tecnicas estos años, ya no son los débiles que eran antes.**

**-Qué vas a hacer tú? **

**-Volveré al país del fuego e intentaré reconstruir nuestra antigua ciudad. Quizás me lleve un par de años pero volveremos a vivir como antes de la guerra.**

**-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que te ayudaremos con ello.**

**-Mm-**les interrumpió Shukaku-**yo quisiera ir a ver a Gaara, sé que sobrevivió y le cogí cariño a ese humano, luego me reuniré con vosotros.**

**-Oh! El temido Shukaku se vuelve dócil con los años...-**le provocó Nibi que se lamía la cola.

**-Fuiste la primera en acabar en la celda así que no vaciles mucho Nibi. **

Antes de que Nibi pudiera contestar se oyeron ruidos a pocos kilometros haciendo que todos miraran a Naruto que les señaló hacia el sur. Shukaku se desapareció en un remolino de arena dirigiendose a Suna mientras que el resto volvía por los bosques asustando a todos los animales hacia el país del fuego.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, a Tsunade le llegaba la información de la guarida de Akatsuki en Kuso ha sido destruida y los bijuus andan sueltos. Ella notaba que le empezaba a doler la cabeza, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto si sus suposiciones eran correctas y Naruto estaba detrás de ello. Mientras sacaba una botella de sake, miraba por la ventana, y se preguntaba que planes tendría Naruto y si ello supondría el fin de Konoha.


End file.
